


Mi León

by Pandamilo



Series: A.M. [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Am Groupies Headcanon, Corny Love, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Music, Song Lyrics, leoji, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Leo sends Ji text messages every night with corny song lyrics, Ji has a playlist he made called Mi León with every single one of them saved.





	Mi León

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roserelease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roserelease/gifts).



> So the description is the prompt from my A.M Groupie headcanons, mind you this could just be applied to Leo and Guang Hong canonically. This is really short because it's mostly about the playlist and the premise in general so, have fun. :)

_ Handsome stranger you have made me happy. The first in a long time. _

It sparked from a conversation about Disney films, Leo promised he would watch some with Ji the next chance he got because he hadn’t seen the new Beauty and the Beast yet. 

That night, Ji received a text;

_ Both a little scared, neither one prepared. Beauty (you) and the Beast (me). _

This had obviously sparked an argument that still flares in their relationship from time to time - they ended up compromising that they are both beasts, only for Ji to wail at how utterly embarrassing that sexual innuendo was.  

But the lyrics kept coming, every few nights. At time’s Leo would send Spanish lyrics that Ji would have to search, translate and then listen to the song and imagine Leo singing it to him - he usually did, eventually.

_ In this crazy world of choices, I’ve only got a few, either you’re coming with me, or I’m coming with you. _

Leo liked to sing while he cooked and he was a brilliant cook when it came to breakfast or brunch. When they had the opportunity to stay together, Leo would cook for them and while he did, he would often sing. Sometimes it was song’s Ji knew, other times they would be lyric he would get the following night after Leo went home again. 

_ Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself, will it ever get better than tonight? - I hold my breath, every night I get to be with you. _

Leo’s music knowledge and ability to find exactly what he wanted astonished Ji, he wishes he could be as inspired as Leo. But every message, every single he added to a playlist he created, he couldn’t forget a single song. 

For each one was a part of their relationship, he could  _ listen _ to it growing, evolving and turning into something he was never going to be able to let go of.

_ We got everything we need right here and everything we need is enough. It’s just so easy when the whole world fits inside of your arms. _

* * *

 

[Mi León Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/12177581188/playlist/1UaAGt5V7GSbBxsv4KL8C4?si=6vOhlIpxQEON0HnerXoOdg)

Absolutely Smitten - dodie / Accidentally In Love - Counting Crows / Ain’t Nobody - Felix Jaehn, Jasmine Thompson / All of Me - John Legend / Animal - Kesha / Banana Pancakes - Jack Johnson / Be My Baby - The Ronettes / Beauty and the Beast - Angela Lansbury / Better Together - Jack Johnson / Can’t Sleep Love - Pentatonix / Cheerleader - Pentatonix / Come What May - Nicole Kidman, Ewan McGregor / Dance with Me Tonight - Olly Murs / Eight Days a Week - The Beatles / Esto Es Vida - Draco Rosa, Juan Luis Guerra / FInally Found You - Enrique Iglesias, Sammy Adams / Firework - Katy Perry / Glitter In The Air / Hey Julie - Fountains Of Wayne / Hey There Delilah - Plain White T’s / I See The Light - Mandy Morre, Zachary Levi / I Want You To Want Me - Cheap Trick / I’ll Be There For You - The Rembrandts / I’m Yours - Jason Mraz / Kiss Me - Sixpence None The Richer / Lay All Your Love On Me - Dominic Cooper, Amanda Seyfried / Linger - The Cranberries / Love Is an Open Door - Kristen Bell, Santino Fontana / Love Is Easy - McFly / Made For You - Alexander Cardinate / Me Enamore de Ti - Chayanne / A Puro Dolor - Son By Four / Stay Stay Stay - Taylor Swift / Stereo Hearts - Gym Class Heroes, Adam Levine / Stuck On You - Meiko / Truly Madly Deeply - Savage Garden / Vanilla Twilight - Owl City / The Way You Look Tonight - Frank Sinatra / What Would I Do Without You - Drew Holcomb & The Neightbors / A Whole New World  - Lea Salonga, Brad Kane

**Author's Note:**

> If you like these two and want more, read A.M and more or it's side stories :D


End file.
